BOOTCAMP
by Emmett's sista Jasper's lova
Summary: emmett and his sis colleen get sent to bootcamp. rosalie, jasper, and bella get sent to, edward and alice end up there to. and last embry gets sent. i suck at summaries. E&B J&A EM&R E&OC. rated T for languege
1. Chapter 1

**i suck at summeries so plz read this hey ya'll i **

**was really board when i wrote this so enjoy!!!**

**PS: sry i use my nickname, Colleen, in my stories sometimes, well, my name is Alice and it would be very confusing with two hyper chicks running around! and i know this is a shourt chapter but stick with me.**

**my aunt is in the hospital with breast cancer so keep her in your thoughts plz :(**

**Disclaimer: saddly i own nadda**

* * *

**Emmett's pov**

"Get up" I whispered loudly in my sisters ear.

"mmmm" she would budge. I picked colleen up and took her down to my truck and shook her awake.

"Buckle up we need to meet them soon," Jake, Colleen, Embry, Seth, Quil, and I were going to egg/mummify the school.

I drove there in record time, with 6 cartons of eggs, to find everyone there with the toilet paper.

"You ready?" Quil asked. Apparently Colleen was wide awake now.

"Dibs on first throw," Colleen called and picked a carton and chucked an egg at the school. After a while we teepeed it. After an hour we were done.

"Perfect," Jake and Seth said in unison.  
"Finishing touch and Embry sprayed a blue F6 on the wall. F6 stood for fucken 6. The new heard sirens.

"Oh shit. RUN!!!" Seth yelled and the boys ran ahead since the lived nearby. Colleen and I ran to my car.

"HURRYHURRYHURRY!!!!" she was at the car since she was faster. That's when I saw the flashing lights.

"We are the Cincinnati police, come here with your hands up!"I slammed the door closed and colleen and I walked over with our hands up.

**Colleen's pov**

Shit why didn't we run? Oh right that's what Paul and Jared did, now they in the slammer. We walked over hands high.

"Yes officer?" how could Emmett think he's getting us out of this one.

"You two are in serious trouble," we headed down to the station.

_20 min. later_

"Colleen and Emmett McCarty, tsk tsk, clean records for the both of you. Unless you have never been caught. Now here's the deal you can go to jail for 5 years or go to boot camp?" the chief asked.

"Boot camp," I heard a voice say very fast little did I know that was me.

"You're calling," em leaned over and said.

"He's a phone call your guardian."

I dialed the number thinking who would answer at 1:30 in the morning?

**(A/N bold Colleen non bold Bess)**

Hello?

**Bess?**

Colleen where are you?

**Um … at the station…**

What did you do?

**Emmett and I got busted.**

WHAT YOU SHOULD KNOW MUCH BETTER!!! YOUR PARENTS ARE LOOKING DOWN AT YOU WITH SHAME!!! YOU ARE SO. SO…

**Bess! Bess! We aren't going to jail!**

Oh.

**We're going to boot camp.**

I'M DRIVING THERE RIGHT NOW!!!

_**End call**_

The line went dead and I knew she hung up. No more than 2 min. later Bess was at the door.

"I'm their guardian." Bess said smoothly.

"Yes ma'am we'd like you to have them packed and ready by tomorrow morning to leave."

We went home and had to pack at 2:30 in the morning! Then we headed out the door, into the curser and off to the airport. We got on the plane and arrived at the Tennessee boot camp for boys. Yes only boys and I was the only girl and could probably kick their asses.

"Welcome to hell Miss and Mr. McCarty." The consoler greeted.

* * *

**plz review!!! check out my other story _Memories._ thanks.**


	2. embry

**I want to warn you I'm making this up as I go, along with a massively bruised thumb, I was practicing for color guard (flag twirling, sword twirling, & rifle twirling for all who don't know) threw the sword up and caught it wrong and bruised my thumb. Thanks for the review insane4twilightfan1. FYI I am also called chicky or babe from my peeps so if you want to call me that go ahead. Now on with the story! PS sorry I don't know Embry's last name so deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: me: he he I own Twilight!**

**SM: no you don't!**

**Me: I mean my hermit crab gosh**

**SM: oh**

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I had to save Colleen from the police! I mean not like I like her or anything, ok yes I do. I shouldn't have run, now I find myself at home and I get a text from her.

_Embry I won't be _

_Around for a while_

_Em and I are off to Boot_

_Camp in Tennessee. Oh and_

_It just happens to be an all boy_

_Boot Camp. I'll miss u____._

_~chicky~_

WHAT the girl I love is off to boot camp!?! Then I heard sirens, shit, how did they know?

Then over a loud speaker I heard," Embry come out of the house with your hands in the air!" fuck now my mom woke up. I better go, maybe I'll be sent to boot camp with Colleen and Emmett! Is that good or bad? Huh, oh well, so I stepped outside and my mom walked out not 3 seconds later.

"EMBRY WHAT THE HELL ITS 2:30 IN THE MORNING WHY ARE THE POLICE HERE?" my mother shouted.

"uhhh…" was all that came out.

"Your son was caught vandalizing school property," the police chief said.

"How do you know I did it?" ha I got them now! Wait is that my license?

"We found this at the scene of the crime." Damn it. The I got another text from Emmett

_Hey dude off to Boot Camp Tennessee_

_So see ya. Hey check your wallet for_

_Your license they found one._

_~Em~_

Couldn't have warned me sooner.

"Uh. Ya. Um. I'll go pack." I headed off to the house.

"Wait how did you know you're going to boot camp?" the chief asked.

"Lucky guess?" and I went inside packed my clothes, wallet that had Colleen and me at the beach just chillin', and of course my hat she gave me for my b-day.

Then I headed outside into the cruiser said bye to my mom and left at 3:00 AM. Hopefully it's the same one as colleen and Emmett. Just that they wanted me to get there as fast as they could I arrived at noon. Tennessee Boot Camp for Boys, now I know she isn't here.

"Welcome Mr. Amstrad, welcome to hell," the big counselor greeted, not a friendly dude.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY MEMOREIES ttfn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo you must understand that I have a lot of stuff so I'll update on weekends or when i have the time. My 2nd cousin just got married (she's in her late 40s) and pulled off a cool cowgirl wedding coming out on a horse with her son it was so cute!**

**Disclaimer: nadda**

* * *

Bella's POV

"You ready?" I asked.

"Ya Rosalie?" jasper questioned.

"I'm doing something else so have fun!" she would probably maxed out the credit cards, while we go do a B&E. (that's breaking in and entry, watch dane cook B&E to get this chapter)

"See you soon, don't get caught!" jasper said as we left getting into my truck.

Driving down to the house we were going to B&E. we parked 16 blocks away because you don't want to look suspicious. Then we were hopping over the fences and jasper got his shirt caught on a fence.

"Bella this is my favorite shirt!" jasper huffed.

"Never were your favorite shirt on a fucken B&E! Were your second favorite shirt," I kept going and Jasper got his shirt unhooked. Then I got to the door, and BAM! I kicked the door into the darkness, and at that moment I realized I didn't want to do a B&E.

"Jasper let's go," and I walked out.

"you got all the fun no way," then he walked in and went to the closet and kicked that door in. typical Jasper.

Then we walked out only to see Carlisle standing there in the hospital across the street. he left the room and started over to us so we ran.

"hey get back here!" he shouted. So we stopped, turned, and headed back. He looked so pissed. " do you know what you did? That family will be wondering what did you take and why did you bust the closet door down it doesn't even have a lock!"

"how much trouble are we in now dad?" I smirked knowing he wouldn't do nothing.

"I will leave it to your mom," now that's something to be scared about, she sent us to prison for a day. Let me tell you it was not fun. " now into the car!" we got in and drove home.

When we got home we heard Esme screaming at Rose.

"get in here you two! I have your bags packed and everything. You shall go to the airport and on the plane to Tennessee for the boot camp for boys!" she has done a lot of stuff in the past but this caused even Rosalie to look scared.

Rosalie's POV

I was walking out of Journeys and I just maxed out the credit cards on a pair or black high tops when I saw my mom. Oh no she saw me, walk away, walk away, walk away.

"Rosalie?" fun.

"mom didn't see you there." I lied.

"tell me do you like this?" she held up a red top.

"yeah sure," I turned to walk away. She shrugged and went to the counter. not two seconds later.

"Rosalie Hale!" that did it," uh Bella did it."

" if she liked to shop then I would have thought that." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the mall, and drove me home.

****

"Rosalie I would so send you to jail for what you've done, but thank the lord that there boot camp!" then the rest of them walked in. a few minutes later we were off to an all boy boot camp. BOY, I repeat BOY!

The plane ride took about three hours, and when we got there I had all my designer clothes and here lay dirt and more crap.

"welcome Ms Hale, Ms Hale, Mr. Hale, welcome to hell." I had a funny fealing he said this a lot.

* * *

**plz reveiw it makes me happy :P i watched Dane Cook's B&E before this so watch that to get the jasper and bella part.**


	4. cullens

Sorry it has been so long, end of school, camping, pool, hot boys, The Phantom of the Opera (yes that is an amazing movie and Gerard Butler is massively hot and sexy!), my brother always on the computer, I could go on but I will save it, wait till summer then it will fly! PS I will be out of town on june 5-9 and again on june 15-12 because of family and summer camps.

I would like to thank sweetevie14

Here is a disclaimer for everything in my country accent: I ain`t own nu`in.

ON WITH MY STORY!

* * *

My sister Alice and I have been here for a year. Alice is the only girl and I need to protect her from the jackass guys here. Why are we here? Well let me explain our story.

_**Flashback**_

"_alice are almost done with the steak? Dad will be here and he's most likely drunk so be ready," I knew her ribs needed healing and she couldn't be shoved against the hot stove again._

'_yep im done you got the living room clean and the channels set?' she asked._

'_yeah hurry he just pulled in,' I ran and helped serve the food. Alice was the one who was beat the most and I would take her punishment if he was to give one._

'_where's my steak?' boomed Charlie._

'_right here dad,' I motioned for alice to go upstairs, he took a bite and stood._

'_this is good, did you make it?' I shook my head and knew I made a bad choice, a wicked grin came across his face._

'_oh alice,' he called then my pixy-like sister came down the stairs with her hair that went down to her butt flowing behind. 'this is good, your punishment won't be bad tonight. Why isn't my game on?!'_

'_this is the game you wanted Ch-dad.' alice piped up. NO! DON'T! he brought his hand up and smacked her so she tumbled to the floor, then he kicked her gut._

'_don't talk back!' he yelled and without a warning I grabbed his gun and held it to him. 'you don't have the guts, and I still have my other one.' He held the other up, but little did he know alice had the phone in here hand and scooted to the couch and called the police. After two minutes of silence the cops busted in and Charlie dropped his gun and held up his hands with a scared look on his face._

'_freeze we are the Forks police put the gun down Edward!' someone yelled._

'_thank you boys, I think my children have finally lost it. Send them to that boot camp we talked about.' And we were off and out of his grasp until we come home._

_**End flashback**_

"Edward just forget about it my scares are so unnoticeable I don't need makeup. Also this is heaven compared to that hell." Alice smiled. When we got here her hair was down to her butt, but now she got some scissors and cut it short and spiky.

"yeah well that man I hate so much I should have pulled the trigger." I grumbled.

"while you complain about the past I see new people."I looked up to see a huge muscular guy and a tall slim boy with girl parts? It's a chick! Yes someone else gets to suffer the makeup treatments!

"alice that's a girl," her eyes lit up when she noticed it. Then I felt suddenly sorry for her.

Alice's POV

OMG! OMG! OMG! It's a girl! Mental happy dance!

She walked over to the girls rooms so I followed her to greet myself.

"hey I'm alice." She turned around and looked at me up and down.

* * *

Sorry it has been so long but school ending tests crap like that. also i wont be able to type and if you want me to read your stories tell me plz

PS THE NEW MOON TRAILER IS AWESOME JASPERS HOTTER JACOB IS OMG OR AS I SAY OMJ (OH MY JACOB OR JASPER) I CANT WAIT TILL NOVEMBER 20 2009!!!!!!!!

PSS PLZ REVEIW I SQUEAL LIKE ALICE EVERY TIME!


	5. Chapter 5

*tear* I cried when the famous Michael Jackson died.*tear*

*sobs*

In memory of MJ

…TRILLER….BEAT IT….ABC 123….

I had my chapter ready then I accidentally deleated it so sorry if you were thinking this was an update.


End file.
